love and friendship
by bubblemcginger
Summary: ichigo x OC Histugaya x OC Nel x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic chapter so i'm not very confident in it. Go easy on me guys! XD

Hope you enjoy and please review if you have any advice or ideas! XD thanks guys! XD

* * *

I had just walked through the school doorway when I was bomb-barded by hugs.  
"Where have you been?!" Everyone chorused. I had quite a large group of friends in school and an even larger group outside school. These guys where like my family. We would go out any day possible and spend every minute with each other possible. I can't imagine my life without them and yet only a year ago I met them. It was weird. I walked up to Anna and Elise. I like to think they are my closest friends even if they aren't that emotionally supportive but for me that's good. When i'm upset I need to be distracted which is what they do best. They always make me smile in any condition i'm in. One thing we have in common is that we three all have the strangest dreams. We spend most of our time analyzing each others dreams. As expected, when I got to them they were talking about a dream which Elise just had.  
"...while I was escaping from these black things which like ate you or absorbed, a white haired guy showed up with a black van and saved me. I didn't know who he was and everytime I asked a question he would just say 'I'm taking you home'. The funny thing was, I wasn't scared. Even though I didn't know him, he felt so comfortable to be around. He felt safe."  
Neither of them noticed me and I kinda had a habit of trying to scare them, which I always failed at.  
"was he hot?" I asked excitedly  
"It could be a sign. He could be your future husband, and you said you wouldn't marry!" I teased.  
"shut up. Atleast I'm not the one who is obsessed with guys" Elise retorted.  
"Are you trying to mess with me?" I challenged. Another thing we all had a habit of was we liked to play fight.  
"Oh please, like you could take me on" Elise scoffed.  
"like you could do any better." Anna laughed.  
"Burn" I laughed with Anna but before Elise could attack me, Molly (another in the group of friends) dragged me to form. I didn't here the bell seen as I was distracted by Anna and Elise. I wasn't in the same form as Anna and Elise but I was in the same form as Molly.  
"see in first lesson, Squirrel" Anna called as she wrestled Elise to form. Anna always called me squirrel since I wore a hat on our first meeting. She called it a squirrel not matter how much I insisted it was a bear. In the end I gave up arguing and accepted my new name.  
"yeah, see you" I chuckled as Molly led me towards our form room  
"I'm just gunna go to the toilet." I stopped in my tracks and turned back towards the toilets.  
"alright, don't take to long. Sir won't be happy if your late" Molly stated as she carried on to form.  
"got it!" I yelled.

As soon as I left the toilets I bumped into what felt like hard wall. As I looked at what I bumped into it wasn't a wall but a a chest. And what it felt like a muscly one too. I looked up at the face of this chest to find a tall, short haired, ginger guy. He face was significantly handsome but his eyes were cold. He looked young but his eyes showed that he must have been through a lot, his eyes looked weary and tired of life. I had the urge to high five him for being a fellow ginger but something stopped me. It seemed I was fascinated by him. I was curious of his what made his eyes looked as sad as they did.  
"Oh, sorry! I always have been clumsy". I apologized, attempting to start a conversation.  
"Watch where your going!" He replied bitterly. I would have swooned at his voice if it wasn't laced with so much attitude. Anger washed over me. It's a bit rude to say that at a first meeting and it's as if I didn't apologize. The boy just walked past me as if I didn't exist. I turned and watched him walk away still shocked at his response but not missing the fact that his arse wasn't too bad either. He looked like the perfect guy and he would if he wasn't so rude. As my eyes followed the back of him I forgot about the fact that I was late to form. I t wasn't until he turned a corner so I couldn't see him anymore that I remembered.  
"Oh, crap!" I slapped my head in frustration. "I am such an idiot". I ran to form to find it already started so I had to sneak into class. I did it before and it worked the this time I wasn't so fortunate. Mr. Kuchiki noticed.  
"Bethany!" He yelled. Just as I was about to sit down.  
I sighed and stood up properly. I smiled my most friendliest smile and acted like nothing was wrong."Yes sir?"  
"where have you been?" He questioned.  
"I've been here the whole time, sir" Still acting like I didn't do anything. The class laughed at my attempt to lie which I must say I never have been good at.  
"Don't joke with me, your just asking for a detention" Mr. Kuchiki warned.  
"To be perfectly honest, sir. I'm probably going to get one today anyway" I responded as if his warning meant nothing to which the class laughed again. This time even Mr. Kuchiki laughed as well.  
"True, but you did just interrupt Toshiro's introduction. So as punishment, you have to show Toshiro around. Plus, you both seem to have similar lessons so get along"  
I looked in the direction Sir was referring to and saw a guy roughly my size if not slightly taller, which was smaller than average, with snow white hair which was long and spiky. He was cute but not as handsome as the ginger guy I just bumped into. This guy had a scowl on his face as if he was saying 'how dare you interrupt me!'. It kinda scared me.  
"But.." I tried to argue.  
"No buts, now sit down"  
It seemed that I had no chance in convincing Sir and so I sighed again and agreed reluctantly.  
Mr. Kuchiki gave Toshiro the seat next to me seen as it was the only free seat and carried on with the announcements.  
"so, where you from?" I asked Toshiro. He grunted in response. What is it about rude people today? I tried to converse again.  
"my name is Bethany but everyone calls me Beth. nice to meet you." I offered my hand to shake but he just stared at it disgustingly so instead I turned it into and awkward wave.  
"well, follow me and you won't get lost, okaii? The schools not that big anyway so you'll learn quickly."  
He grunted again. It seemed he had a habit of grunting.  
As form ended I showed Toshiro to our first lesson which was geography. We walked in an awkward silence until we got to the classroom more awkward. We walked into the room and I saw Anna and Elise sitting where we usually sat.  
"Hey guys, long time no see!" I joked as we bumped fists.  
"Yo"Elise responded, Anna nodded.  
"who's this?" Anna questioned inclining her head towards the boy behind me.  
"oh, this is Toshiro. Toshiro meet Elise and Anna." As expected, he grunted. Again. It was starting to annoying me.  
"Is that all you ever do?" I turned to face him but before he could argue back a familiar voice called out to him.  
"Toshiro, over here!" I followed the voice to find the same ginger guy I bumped into earlier that morning. Toshiro smiled and walked over to where he was. They greeted each other by doing this weird handshake thingy. Both laughing and joking.  
"Oh, so the ginger guy can laugh, eh? well who knew!" I muttered under my breath bitterly. Elise noticed me staring at him.  
"I wouldn't fall for him if I where you!" She stated dryly as she referred to the girls in the corner of the room who where giggling and pointing towards the ginger. Seems like he was already popular.  
"Is he new?" I asked questioningly.  
"No, he's been here since the beginning of the year" She responded, thick with sarcasm.  
"well, I'm surprised she noticed him at all. You and I both know she doesn't really pay attention much in school".Anna added. I would've joked along with them but the more I looked at Ichigo the angrier I got. He really rubbed me the wrong way. He noticed me staring at me and raised his eyebrows as if he was saying 'can I help you?'. I turned and headed for my desk before I walked over there and beat the crap out of him. I haven't felt this angry since I was a child. I slammed my books on my desk and sulked. I heard the ginger guy laugh from behind me. It was just my luck that he sat behind me. I groaned which made him laugh harder. Anna and Elise looked over in curiosity, Anna sat on my right and Elise sat next to her. They walked over to my desk.  
"Do you know him? Anna asked.  
"I was unfortunate to bump into him on the way to form, and I literally mean bump!" I stated in frustration. "Ever since then his very existence has annoyed me!" I made my last comment loud enough for him to hear and in response he laughed even harder. It was obvious he was doing just to irritate me. I put my head down on my desk to try and drown his voice out, but failed miserably. As our teacher for Geography entered the classroom Anna and Elise headed for their own desks.  
The usual names where called out on the register.  
"Yuiko?" she called.  
"Here" Yuiko answered. This went on a few more names. An unfamiliar name was called out.  
"Ichigo?" The teacher called. The voice I was dreading the most at that moment answered.  
"Here" The ginger guy responded.  
So that was his name.  
Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

class has finally ended, finally. All through the lesson I felt Ichigo's stare. As the bell went I jumped up and packed my bag as quickly as possible. Anna and Elise looked at me questioningly but the only thing i could concentrate on was getting myself out of the classroom. I ran through the corridors, pushing and shoving my way passed even else who are trying to get to class until i reached the bathroom i went to the nearest sink and soaked my face while trying to clear my head

'**what was up with that guy?!**'

He made me so angry yet i couldn't stop thinking of him. His face circled my brain like one of those cartoon characters with the stars circling their heads when their knocked out. it as driving me crazy.

"why me!? What is wrong with me!?" i shouted.

A year 7 walked in looking scared me. I stared back, then ran out of the room cursing at how idiotic I am as I made my way to next class.

**Elise pov**

"what's that about ?" i asked Anna as i saw Beth zoom out of the classroom.

"she was acting strange all through class, although she always wasn't exactly classed as normal. Could it be something to do with the new guy?" Anna responded.

I turned to who Anna was referring to in time to notice Toshiro walking towards us.

"um,she was meant to show me where next class was." He said frustratingly.

"oh, well what class have you got next?" i asked

"English" He sounded more and more irratated. It kinda made him look cute. I had to restrain myself from smiling.

"well, what a coincidence, we have it too. Follow us and we'll take you there". I offered.

"what about your friend?" Anna commented.

"oh,he'll take care of himself." He chuckled at the same time ichigo walked out of the class with two other boys.

The moment he laughed all my hard work from stopping myself from smiling crumbled away. His smile made my heart beat a little bit faster. His face lit up when he laughed. It's amazing when one laugh can do so much.

"come on" i said, still smiling, as i led him to the next class.

**Anna pov**

It's been 6 weeks since she moved away. Every moment i missed her more and more. At first i was angry that she left without saying goodbye, even more angry when she told Elise and Beth and not me. I'm still angry but i know she told them just to warn them. In case i do something i guess. I may smile but they know how i really feel. I want to move on but each day gets harder and harder. I just take life day by day, step by step. I'm always hoping that i wasn't the end but something tells me i'm never going to see her again. Just have to think about the future. As I walk into the next class with Elise and new guy, Toshiro, I sit down and put my head on the desk waiting for Mr. Komamura who we like to call 'fox guy'.

"hello class, my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck bu you can just call me Nel. I'm your new substitute teacher seen as Mr. Komamura decided to get married and impregnate his wife which i must say is a little unhelpful as i was planning to live my life not working but oh well. Lets all get along, you scrub my back and i scrub yours. Hows that?"

The voice sounded like a voice from a child. It made my heart hurt. I haven't felt this way since Yuruichi. I looked up and it took my breath away. I followed the voice to find women with lime green messy hair and a green outfit which seemed to be a ripped dress. She looked like she just came from a rough party. my palms got sweaty and for a moment, just a moment, i forgot all about Yuruichi.

'**who was she?**' I looked at her in wonder.

i turned to Elise to find her smiling and completely focused on Toshiro. Her eye's were glistening with happiness. I've never sen her smile like that before and i noticed that Toshiro was smirking as well. Neither were paying attention to what was happening.

'**and she said she wouldn't fall inlove**' i thought. I turned my attention back to Nel. Until the end of class in stared wondering why i was feeling like this.

**Beth POV**

I walked into class and apologized to the teacher for being late. Looked towards my seat to find Ichigo in the seat next to mine. I had to restrain myself from turning back and running to the bathroom but instead dragged my feet towards my seat hesitantly I sat down and scooted as far away from him as possible and put my head on the desk, frustrated with myself. My heart was beating so fast that i was surprised that he didn't hear it.

"uh, thanks for taking care of Toshiro. I can't keep an eye on him all the time and someone needs to. He has a short temper" I froze at the sound of his voice. It was deep and warm. It made my heart flutter and i lifted my head.

"oh, no. I It's okaii" i stuttered.

He laughed."your bright red. Am i really that handsome".

"Am not!" I elbowed him and blushed even more. He laughed even more.

i tried to cover my face on the table but banged my head on the table.

"ouch!" I cried as i rubbed my forehead which made Ichigo laugh even more.

"BETH, ICHIGO! DENTENTION FOR TALKING IN CLASS! GO OUTSIDE!" screamed the teacher.

"yes sir" We both walked out of the classroom. Ichigo still chicling and me gettign redder and redder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elise pov**

class just ended. I didn't really pay attention in class which is strange for me, it's more of something that Beth would do. I got to know Toshiro a bit more but he still seemed a little distant, I guess it's only because we only just met but I doesn't feel like that. It feels like I've known him for my entire life. I still don't understand this feeling. As we packed our bags I offered if he wanted to sit with us. He said he'd have to check with Ichigo first

"so you guys are close then?" I asked.

"we grew up together. we're more like brothers then anything" he smiled to himself.

I couldn't help but smile to that. "so he's like part of your family. What do your parents think of you and Ichigo?"

His face dropped. "My parents aren't here any more". He answered harshly and coldly

I think I stepped on a mine there, the atmosphere darkened and a barrier suddenly formed between us. It's obvious he still doesn't trust me which made my heart drop but I made sense since we still don't know each other.

"hey Anna. Anna " I had call Anna a few times before she realized I was talking to here. She seemed distracted, it was probably due to Yuruichi. My heart wrenched and I wanted to tell here 'it's okaii' or 'she'll be back, i promise' but we knew it would be a promise i couldn't keep somehow.

shall we find Ichigo and see if he wants to join us for lunch?"

"sure" she smiled but i knew it's wasn't sincere. I smiled back knowingly.

As we walked of the classroom Ichigo passed with Beth behind, it's was obvious she did it just to check his arse out. She smiled, she liked it.

"Hey Ichigo, Elise invited us to lunch, wanna join?" Toshiro asked hopefully.

"Sorry man, got detention" Ichigo said looking annoyed.

"what? first day and you have detention?" Toshiro was shocked.

"Blame this thing behind me" He nodded to Beth behind him.

"typical" Elise laughed.

"Beth?"Anna asked curiously.

She then was pulled out from looking at Ichigo's arse to find everyone looking at her for an explanation. She blushed as she was caught in the act.

"huh?"

"care to explain why Ichigo has detention for his first day although i must say i'm not surprised and you probably are in detention as well"

"what? hows is it my fault? he's the one who couldn't stop laughing!" Her voice was getting high pitched which most if the time meant she was getting embarrassed or frustrated and in this case it was probably both.

"And your the one who banged her head on the desk which got the attention of the teacher!" Ichigo argued back.

"well if you didn't stop laughing then i wouldn't have banged my head on the desk now would I. Then neither of us would have detention"

"so, wanna have lunch with us? seen as Ichigo would be in detention" I offered again to Toshiro.

"I guess that wouldn't be a problem". He responded.

"okaii well it's this way" We led him to the hall where we had lunch and left Ichigo and Beth arguing. They didn't even notice that we left.

**Ichigo pov**

'**who was this girl?' **she was like a fire ball when you get her started, it was quite amusing. Even though we were arguing a smile played on my lips.

"screw this, we need to get to detention" i shouted.

"oh!" realization hit her. "sir's going to kill us if we're late".

We both ran down the corridor and got into the room before sir closed the door on us. The teacher saw us and stood in front of the door way so we couldn't go in the classroom. He looked disapprovingly as this fireball of a girl whose name was apparently Beth.

"Bethany I see your in detention and on your first day as well. This had better be not as bad as last term. I see you brought a friend with you, and he seems new" He tuned to me. "I'd not get involved with this girl, we wouldn't want a new student to get corrupted".

"aww, i missed you too sir" Beth smiled up at the teacher. I was surprised by her confidence in front of a teacher, she seemed to be in detention regularly. I couldn't help but chuckle. The teacher noticed.

"seems you are already a lost cause" He sighed. "well, get in"

we entered another classroom with tables dotted around the room. Beth led me to an empty table she sat and I sat opposite. We were giving lined paper to fill during detention. I started on my lines straight away but she wrote a note on the paper, folded it and passed it to me. I tried to ignore it seen as i didn't want to get in trouble. She kicked my leg just to get my attention. I looked up and she pointed to the paper. I sighed and started to read.

'_what's your last name?_'

I responded '_Kurosaki. you?_'

'_Moreton, you single Ichigo Kurosaki?_'

'_why do you want to know Bethany Moreton'_

She bit her lip to stop her self from laughing. She looked adorable like that although i prefer to hear her laugh. I smirked. I took the paper back and wrote;

_'you like me dont you?'_ She blushed as she read it

_'no, why think that?' _she wrote back

'_yes you do_' I could tell she was getting angry when she read it, i had laugh to cover up my laugh by coughing.

'_No i dont!_' she kicked me out of frustration. I then couldn't hold in my laugh.

"quite Bethany!" shouted the teacher.

"What it's not my fault!" she rose from her seat, i was in stitches by this time.

"do you want after school detention?" The teacher said firmly.

she sighed. "No sir!" she sat back down and ignored me for the rest of detention.

**Nel's POV**

"ahhh" i moaned from my headache.

**Why did i drink so much last night knowing i had work the next day?**

I then realized it was probably due because i had work the next day. I reached into my bag to find some pain killers but i forgot them. I scanned the room for my younger brother but found Toshiro with two girls with him instead.

**'Lady killer' **I thought

I walked over and sat down opposite him.

"where's Ichigo?" i said bluntly.

"detention, why?! he responded. The two girls looked between him and him questioningly.

"i gave him my pills" I replied uninterested anymore.

"we did tell you no to drink to much and now look, suffer the consequences"He said pointedly

"oh, stop sounding like an adult!" i snapped.

"i have pills" The girl furthest away from him said. She had thick ringlet hair pulled back into a pony.

"weren't you in one of my classes earlier? whats your name?" I looked her up and down with curiosity.

"uh,Anna"

**'Anna, interesting' **I thought.

"got a drink to go with these pills , Anna ?" she pulled out a half filled bottle of water.

"thanks" i popped the pills into my mouth and took a swig of water to help them down. The water seemed nicer than normal.

'**more and more intersting**' i wondered. At that moment Ichigo walked in with a smaller ginger girl trailing behind.

"hey Beth" The girl closest to Toshiro called. Both Ichigo and Beth looked up and walked over.

**Beth pov**

As we walked out of the room from detention I turned to face up to Ichigo

"you know you almost got me after school detention!" I said as challenging as I could. He just smirked.

"i have the perfect name for you" He completely ignored me.

"My parents would have practically murdered me if i got after school detention, i would've had to walk home in the dark. You dont know what might have happened to me." I tried again

"fireball, you have a shorter temper than Toshiro" He responded as if i didn't say anything.

I looked at him flabbergasted. He just laughed as i stalked off. He followed which made me even more angrier. When we got to the hall Elise called to us. I turned and saw Elise sitting next to Toshiro and Anna with a green haired woman sitting opposite Toshiro. I stalked over and sat opposite Anna in a huff. Ichigo wandered over amused by my temper but as his eyes settled on the woman his smile disappeared.

"what you doing here?" Ichigo asked coldly the woman. I looked with curiosity as he was familiar with her, he didnt seem to happy to see her though.

"can't an older sister say hi to her younger brother and his friends". she asked innocently.

"no" he replied bluntly.

"oh, come on Ichigo! lighten up, you now it wasn't her fault" Toshiro butt in.

"stay out of this Toshiro!" Ichigo snapped. The table was silent as we looked in shock. The woman turned to me.

"Your probably don't know me but i'm this idiot's older sister" she pointed to Ichigo. "I work here as a substitute teacher from today onward. Call me Nel, and you are?" She offered her hand to me to shake but before i could shake it Ichigo slapped it away.

"you don't need to know so gives some decency if you have any and leave" Ichigo said with no emotion. I looked in wonder at Ichigo.

Nel sighed. "i can see im not wanted here so 'll leave"

Even as she left the awkwardness of the conversation before still lingered for the rest of lunch and so we all ate in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

As the day passed the atmosphere relaxed more and more but the question still remained at the back of my head.

'why doesn't he like his own sister? Shouldn't they be pretty close?'

It got to the end of the day and as usual me, Anna and Elise met up by the lockers so we could walk home together seen as we lived in the same area. As we were just putting our hats, gloves and scarfs on and getting our earphones out to listen to music (we all listen to different music, it's quite funny actually) Ichigo walked by with Toshiro trailing behind.  
"Hey Ichigo,Toshiro wanna walk with us?" I yelled.

Anna and Elise turned to me and stared. It has always been just us three, we didnt hang around anyone else and thought we didn't need anyone else so the fact that i invited someone to come join us was our of the blue but it felt right. I didn't feel right without them. It's like we belong with them.

"hey, whats wrong with you? We never invite people to walk home with us!"Anna exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean we can't start now. and Elise invited them to lunch. what's the difference?" I asked rhetorically.

Anna and Elise agreed but they weren't happy about it. And so, we were off. We usually stop off at a studio we rent out with the money we earn from our part time jobs. We call it 'The Den'. It's like the place we can escape from, we spend our free time there, we sometimes even have sleepovers there. We decorated it ourselves and designed it our selves. We even made it sound proof as we like to listen to music quite loudly. There is even a shower in there and a toilet. It's almost like we share an apartment but we also have homes to go to. As we turn down the road a sleek van skids round the corner and comes to a brisk stop right next to us. We all look at the van in disbelief. The boys put us behind them.

"We can take care of ourselves you know!?" Elise said exasperatedly.

"Shut up, Elise!" Shouted Toshiro.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Elise stalked towards Toshiro.

Me and Anna held her back.

"chill, Elise, chill." Anna responded. Elise then sulked.

The car van opened and leaning across the van from the others side was Nel.

"Ichigo, get in". She snapped.

"Not in a million years" he replied bluntly and stalked down the street.

We followed hesitantly while the van followed behind.

"Ichigo, i'm serious, get in" Nel started to get frustrated by now.

"Me too, no" He too seemed frustrated.

This happened for about 2 minutes before Anna finally snapped.

"JUST GET IN ALREADY! IT'S COLD!" She yelled as she climbed into the front next to Nel.

She nodded to Nel as a greeting and curled into a ball on the seat. "look Anna can do so can you" I comforted Ichigo. I turned in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He stared down at me His eyes seemed to hold sadness and a slither a fear. I reached for his hand and smiled at him cheekily as i entwined our fingers together.

"come on" I said softly as I lead him into the van.

He looked at me as if not sure about what was happening. He gripped my hand tightly as if that was the only thing which was keeping him from running out of the van . Toshiro and Elise climbed into the back of the van still arguing.

"They really are perfect for each other" I whispered to Ichigo.

He turned to look at them and chuckled.

"I've never seen Toshiro act like this before, She'd be good for him i think."

Ichigo relaxed a bit more talking about Toshiro although he still was a bit tense. You could tell really cared his Toshiro. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Hey Nel, where are we going?" Toshiro shouted from the back.

"my house" Nel replied emotionless.

"What?" Ichigo tensed again, his grip tightened.

I rested my head on his shoulder trying to comfort him but I only achieved in making my heart beat faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beth**

"so, remind me again why we are going to your house Nel " Toshiro wondered from the back of the van which was strange to have a break from him and Elise's arguing.

"well, you cant expect to go to a new school without a party. Plus, i need a drink and its depressing to drink alone" she answered with a smirk on her face.

Ichigo sniggered at this comment.

"and who's fault is that?" he muttered sarcastically.

Nel ignored his comment and carried on.

"besides, i want to get to know my little brothers and his idiot friends girlfriends."

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Toshiro and Elise chorused.

me and ichigo looked at each other then quickly looked away. I saw his reflection in the window and saw a grin spreading across his face. Time stopped and m breath was taken. It is official, I never expected to fall this quickly. I was struck by a sudden fear, i already know the consequences of love, its not something i want to go through again. My heart hurt at the thought of the pain to come.

"Beth!" i was pulled out of my own world by Elise's voice

"huh?" i turned around to face her worried look from the back of the van. she inclined her head towards Anna who was sitting at the front. Anna was curled up in ball staring out the window. I saw in reflection a tear rolling down her face.

"hey Anna" she ignored me but i knew she could here me so i carried on.

"lets get drunk yeh?, lets have one night to forget." she wiped her tears away and turned to me.

"yeh!" she gave me a weak smile and i nodded in encouragement. Ichigo looked at me questioningly but i shook my head for him to not to worry.

i couldn't but notice Nel reaching over and patting Anna's head to which Anna looked up at her and smiled, but this time with her eyes. Yes, its time for Anna to move on and i had a funny feeling Nel could help.

We pulled up by a tall apartment building and climbed out, Nel went round to let Toshiro and Elise out from the boot to which they argued on whose to go out first. Elise won the argument but i noticed Toshiro's chuckle and was sure from then that he let her. We trudged into the apartment block, Nel infront followed by Toshiro, Elise, me, Ichigo and Anna. Ichigo tried to start a conversation with Anna but failed and so went to go chat with Toshiro while i lagged behind next to Anna. We crowded into an elevator which was small and cramped. An awkward atmosphere washed over us as the doors closed and sufficated us into silence. I saw Ichigo's face in the relfection of the metal doors of the elevator, it was sadened and serious even though we were going to celebrate.I tugged on his sleeve to grab his attention. He looked down at me and i smiled up to him. He smiled back but there was no warmth in his eyeslike usual. He was distant and it got me and Toshiro were nudging each other to move out the way, i was starting to think that Elise kinda liked him because even though she seemed annoyed i haven't seen her laugh as much. I turned to look at Anna and saw her looking down woth her hair infront of her face she was more quiet than usual and she seemed to be drawn towards Nel, she would steal a glance at her every now and then. She noticed me watching her with curious eyes and she looked down again blushing and a smile playing at her lips. The awkard tension and silence was broken by the doors opening. What was suppossed to be 5 minutes in an elevator turned out to feel like an hour. We all flushed at the elevato, relieved the awkardness was over but then worried about what the party might bring.

"this way" Nel led us to a green door with the number 69 plaqued in the middle.

Nel took out a golden key from her bag and opened the door to something which none if us expected.


End file.
